


Caught

by annsabine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, sexual harassment play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annsabine/pseuds/annsabine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric's boss catches him writing at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless smut. expect nothing more than that.. smutty smutty smut.

Varric was crouching over the keyboard of his office computer typing at a brisk pace.  His face was only inches from his monitor as he tick tacked away.

He was working on a new chapter of his latest book and it was going great.  He felt like everything he typed just WORKED and he was on a roll! 

“Varric?”  A voice over his left shoulder made him jump half way out of his chair.

“Agh! What!?” He screeched.  
  
Turning around to look for the person who had startled him out of _the zone_ he saw a white starched blouse tucked into tight black dress slacks.  His eyes moved up, knowing what he was gonna get before he got there, a pair of pretty amazing tits, a long neck that begged to be sucked on, and then ... Angry Boss Face.

“Hi there Boss Lady!” Varric tried to play it off like she hadn’t just caught him writing instead of doing his real job.. The one she paid him for.  
  
“I’d like to see you in my office. Now.” Cassandra turned and stalked back to the door of her office.

“Well… shit.” Varric swore under his breath.  

Across from him he heard snickers as his co workers obviously enjoyed his discomfort.

“Can it Buttercup, or I will tell her who hid that open can of tuna fish in the break room.”

Sera returned her attention to the computer screen to continue her work as the company's social media manager.

“And if you tweet this, you will regret it.” Varric’s voice did not allow for argument, and Sera held her hands up off the keyboard as he walked off towards Cassandra’s office.

Varric knocked on the corner office door and heard his employer call “Come in.”

He figured the best defense was a good lie, so he began “Look Boss, I know what you’re thinking, but let me clarify…”

“Stop Varric.” Cassandra said.  “I know you are working on a new book, and if you don’t think I recognize the look you get on your face when you are concentrating on something MUCH more interesting than website code, you don’t know me very well.”

“You don’t sound angry.” Varric said hopefully.

“Well, you SHOULD have been working on the new plug in for Chantry Charities donation system, but I will forgive you.. if..”  Cassandra’s voice grew quieter.

Varric stepped closer to hear her “If..what Boss?”

“If you let me get a sneak peek at the book before you send it to the publisher.” Cassandra said in an almost whisper.

“Is that all?” Varric’s tone changed to something a tad less professional.

“Well, maybe you can do something else for me...” Cassandra walked out from behind her huge oak desk and strode past him to the office door.  She turned the lock and then looked at her employee.

“And what would you like me to do for you Cass.” Varric stepped close to her, putting a strong hand on each of her hips.

“I would like you to bend me over my desk and fuck me.” She said soft and low into his ear.

“Damn.  Getting straight to the point today huh!” Varric almost laughed and Cassandra punched him in the arm.

“OK, OK.. sorry!.. Ahemm.. Why Boss, that sounds like something I should report to Ruffles in HR. I’m not sure I am comfortable with this kind of... arrangement.”

Cassandra began unbuttoning her blouse slowly.

“But.. I really don’t want to get in trouble.” Varric said.  His eyes now glued to the skin and lace revealed with every loosed button. “Damn… I fucking love your tits..” He said.

“Show, don’t tell. Haven’t I taught you anything about marketing?” Cassandra said.

“Nothing sticks.  I’m just a code monkey baby.” Varric smiled as he buried his face in the valley between her breasts and began to kiss and caress them.

Cassandra sighed and ran her hands through Varric's hair, pulling out the elastic that held it in a pony tale and tossing it towards her desk.  She began unbuckling her slacks and kicked off her high heels as her lover cupped a breast in each hand while pressing his face between them.  

She stepped back and shimmied out of her pants, revealing a pair of black lace boy shorts underneath.  She backed towards her desk while Varric followed, unzipping his jeansas he walked.

Cassandra hopped up on her desk and spread her legs.  “You know what to do.” She said.

“Yes Ma’am” Varric replied and fell to his knees between her thighs.

He began kissing and licking her through the lace of her panties.  She moaned and moved her hips to give him more room.  He grabbed the waistband of the underwear and pulled them down over her hips.

He dove back into her core, hungrily mouthing her lips and pushing his tongue deep inside.  She moaned above him as he teased her clit with the tip of his nose.

“Oh yeah.. Yes, there... Agh..” She sighed. One hand in his hair and the other holding herself upright as she leaned back on her desk.

Varric worked her over, knowing how she liked to be teased, moving slow and then fast in just the right rhythm. When she began to pant, he knew that was his cue.  He stood up and reached inside his pants to pull out his now painfully hard cock.

“I’m going to fuck you now Boss.” He said as he pulled her off the desk and turned her around.  

Cassandra beant eagerly and spread her legs.  The feeling of him filling her was amazing, his slow entrance into her body all she could think about.  All she wanted, needed.. Maker she loved his cock.

Varric watched Cassandra’s body arched for him as he entered her. He knew she was half gone now and it wouldn't take much to make her come apart.  He reached down between her legs and rubbed his fingers along her slit.  She moaned and pushed back into him impatiently.

“Move” she ordered.

“Yes Boss.” Varric pulled out and then slammed into her once, hard, pushing her hips against the desk.  “Is that better?” he teased.

“Please.. Move more..please.’” she was begging now, and he never let her beg for long.

Varric fucked his boss with hard short strokes.  He pounded her into the wood, and a tinny voice in the back of his head hoped she wouldn’t have bruises tomorrow.  

“Come for me sweetheart.. come on..” Varric breathed, his voice husky and low with passion.

Cassandra came hard and moaned low in her throat. Her body tightened around him and pulled him over the edge with her.  He filled her with a groan and then held himself inside her, breathing hard.

\----

In a few minutes they were cleaned up and mostly dressed.  Varric had untucked his t-shirt to cover the wet spot on the front of his jeans. “Do you think anyone will notice?” he asked?

“I don’t think so.” Cassandra was searching the floor for his hair tie.  “Found it!” she stood and Varric couldn’t help smiling at her pleased expression.

“I love you.” He said.

Cassandra blushed and smiled. “I love you too.”

Varric took the elastic from her and returned his hair to it’s ponytail.

“I’ll get back to work now Boss.  Good talk.” He said as he opened the door and walked back onto the office floor.

“Be sure you do. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” Cassandra said and shut the door behind him.

As Varric returned to his desk he thought the office seemed really quiet. Sera was purposefully NOT looking at him as he sat down at his desk.

When he woke his computer up, he saw that his screen no longer showed the page he had been writing, but a video on repeat. A video of a turtle humping a shoe.

“You guys are assholes.” he said to the room, and everyone erupted into laughter.

Everyone knew... but that was OK.  He couldn’t have hidden it much longer anyway.  

He was a terrible liar when he was in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am finding the "big fic" ( Withheld) to be too hard right now. I am WORKING on it, but damn.. So I did this for fun.
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
